


Tomato Red, Sunflower Yellow and perfect days of Summer

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 100 days challenge, Kissing, M/M, Personal Challenge, Sunflower, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Prompt: SunflowerOr Merlin and Arthur go for a walk in a sunflower field.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Tomato Red, Sunflower Yellow and perfect days of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of 100 Days Challenge. Please enjoy.

Merlin loves his hometown for many reasons but the two reasons are all people seem to be aware of. Those reasons are his mother and the sunflower field at the edge of town.

His Mother goes up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the check and he pulls her into a strong hug.

“Thank you for coming when I asked.” His mother says into his shoulder.

Merlin pulls back slightly, smiling. This is probably the last time he’ll see his mother for a while and he doesn’t want to get mushy Arthur would probably call him something.

I’m going to go show Arthur the sunflower field and then we’ll be going back to Camelot.” Merlin says

His mother moves away quickly only to press a bag of something into his hand. “Food for the road.” she says “Be safe. I love you.”

He gives her a quick peck on the check then he’s out the door, grabbing Arthur’s hand and heading down the dusty road, “Merlin, the horses.” Arthur says in protest

“Don’t worry about them. We’ll be back soon.” Merlin says

Arthur gives him a skeptical look but doesn’t say anything.

Merlin does say much when they enter the field of sunflowers that are brighter than Arthur’s golden hair.

He just hears Arthur’s soft gasp.

“Beautiful aren’t they?”

“Yes, they are. Thank you for showing this to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Merlin says turning around to face Arthur as they continue to walk deeper into the field. “Did you know that if two sunflowers can’t find the sun they’ll turn and face each other.

“Really?” Arthur says slightly confused

Merlin smiles brightly, he wants to kiss that look right off Arthur’s face, so he does. And for his effort Arthur turns as red as a tomato.

And turns into a stuttering mess but takes his hand.

This day is turning rather perfectly Merlin thinks to himself.


End file.
